Bella's True Form (On Hiatus)
by Lil-B-Rebel
Summary: What if Bella was not as human as Edward believes… but before she could tell him. Edward left her… Set during New Moon. M to Be safe My first story. (ON HIATUS and set to be rewritten)
1. Prologue

**Discalmer:**

S.M owns Twilight, Shame I really want it lol.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella's True Form<span>**

Summary:

What if Bella was not as human as Edward believes… but before she could tell him. Edward left her… Set during New Moon

* * *

><p>Thoughts = <em>I wonder if...<em>

Speech = "hi"

Pack talk = **'Hi'**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**'Please tell me why are we doing this again, Izzy'** Jamie said in his mind. I look towards him as he ran, dark brown wolf pushing the snow behind him as he ran to keep up with me.

**'He hurt you Iz, we know he did. So why are we going to save him and his family. They are the ones that got themselves in this mess.'** Agreed Sophia. Running as a sleek black panther instead of her usual small leopard form.

**'Yeah you can't lie to us, we know you.' **Agreed the rest of my pack. All of them in there own animal forms whether they be wolf or panther. So much has changed in the 2 years that the Cullen's left me for dead. I don't go by the name Bella anymore. Bella died along time ago. I'm Izzy Swan now a strong, confident, Sarcastic women along with being an Alpha of my pack, who won't take shit from anyone anymore. Not to mention be a bitch when it suits me.

**'He may of hurt me but I still care for that family. Even if they don't care about me anymore.'** I told them all as we ran through the forest in Alaska. Towards the clearing we knew the Cullen's were at along with the Volturi.

I need to get there in time… I have to. I push my self faster my pack behind me trying to keep up . As we near the field that is when I slowed down so that me and my pack could walk in as one. Hopefully to stop what I know is about to happen.

As we entered the field the vampires that were in, they seemed to be having a very heated argument with the Cullen's. The Volturi froze in shock when they saw use, while the Cullen's gasped in shock. If the situation wasn't bad I would of laughed at their faces. I wasn't surprised when you see about 15 giant wolf and panthers coming out of the woods. My pack stood proudly besides me ready to attack the vampires with everything that they had.

"What is the meaning of this… Attack!" Roared the Volturi leader Aro.

It had begun...

* * *

><p>My first story. Please tell me what you think. Whether I should continue or not. lol.<p>

Review please. XD

X Lil_blood X


	2. Chapter 1

**Discalmer:**

S.M owns Twilight, Shame I really want it lol.

* * *

><p>Thoughts = <em>I wonder if...<em>

Speech = "hi"

Pack talk = **'Hi'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Bella POV

I woke up before my alarm for school, which is a miracle in itself but as I looked around my bedroom I noticed something was missing… Edward. Where could he be? I knew that to day wasn't going to be sunny and he never leaves till he wakes me up after Charlie leaves for work. How strange. But then again he has been acting strange since my birthday party two days ago. I did try to tell him that it wasn't Jasper's fault but he just wouldn't listen to me. He never listens to me, most of the time I don't mind the fact but sometimes it just pisses me off.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone ringing besides me.

The caller ID said ~SOPHIA B~

Sophia is a really close friend of mine along with her brother Jamie and his girlfriend Carlie. We had been friends since I moved to Phoenix with my mum after her and my mum divorced. In a way think about Sophia reminded me that my mum saying in her last email that they missed me and were thinking of visiting. So I quickly answered the phone.

"Heya Izzy"

"Oh hi Sophia" I laughed

"I miss you!" You could hear Jay and C say 'SO do we!'

"I know I miss you guys to, mum told me that you were going to come and visit"

"Yep! We are! Hopefully next month. That cool right?" She was talking so quickly that she reminded me almost of Alice when she wanted to go shopping. But then again thinking about it Sophia is the perfect combination of Rosalie and Alice put together.

"Yeah that should be fine hun. We'll go down to La push and she Jake and the boys" Before she could answer there was a knock at the door "hey Soph I'm going to have to go someone is at the door I'll see you soon bye"

I rushed down the stairs with out tripping. _Go me._ I opened the door to find my Edward standing there with a strange look on his face.

" Bella do you want to go for a walk with me"

* * *

><p><strong>* * * * Time skip to End of Edward Goodbye * * * *<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Edward vanished I was numb. When he said he wanted me to have a normal human life I wanted to shout at him saying I couldn't even if I wanted to, because you see I'm not human. Not really anyway I'm a Shapeshifter. A rare one at that we were called Elemental Shifters, as not only could we shift to any animal we could also control certain elements. I was a Alpha of the Swan Pack. My father Charlie was the alpha till he stopped shifting form and became like an elder of our species of shifter, sort of like Billy was for The La Push wolfs. Oh I forgot to mention that I knew the boys where wolfs, hehe they don't know. Anyway, a part from me there where 5 other members in my pack. There is Carlie, Jamie, Sophia, Amy and Luka in my pack.<p>

You see both my parents were shapeshifters mum stopped shifting when I was born where as my dad sort of stopped after me and my mum left. My dad's pack had ten members at the time. When they all decided to start families with their mates or girlfriends if they never found there mate the pack sort of disappeared only two of the families that were in that pack still live in Forks. Those families are the Swans, _Duh!_ and the Banners. Yes Mr Banner used to be a shifter, I didn't find that out till I asked my dad about the old pack members.

I realised that edward had lied about being my mate. The attraction I felt towards him made me think that I had imprinted on him. If he was really my mate he would not of been able to leave me without hurting himself. But I still fell in love with him, he became my first love and he broke my heart. I stupidly tried to find my way home but my emotions were all over the place I ended up going of the trail. Suddenly my ankle twisted from under me by a giant tree with giant roots. _Must of twisted my ankle on one of the roots. _As I tried to put weight on it gave out again I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk any further for a while so I just curled up into a ball next to the tree wishing that this was a dream. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse it started to lightly rain. _Great just what I need! _I sighed.

* * *

><p>So how am I doing? Please review<p>

X lil-blood x


	3. AN

I hate writing this but I am not going to put the next chapter of BTF (Bella's True Form) up until I get between 5-10 reviews because that shows me that people are reading and are interested in my story. 3So I hope you press the button at the bottom and send me lovely reviews.

Hope to Update soon

X Lil-Blood-Sucker X


	4. Chapter 2

Thoughts = _I wonder if..._

Speech = "hi"

Pack talk = **'Hi'**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Bella POV

I don't know how long I laid there. All I do know is that it was getting darker and colder. But I couldn't find it in myself to get up and try to find my way home. I'm not sure how long I just sat there and stared at the tree in front of me but it must have been hours as my ankle had healed enough that I would be able to walk but still I just sat there not quite understanding what had come to past.

He was gone, I knew that at least part of what he had told me was the truth as I was able to smell any lies. He didn't love me. I started to wonder if he ever had and with that thought I felt anger. Something that I hadn't felt since I had left my pack to visit my dad. I wanted to shift, I wanted to hunt something, just to get rid of some of this anger. I was so caught up in my anger it wasn't till I saw someone kneeling in front of me calling my name that I snapped out of it and began to calm down, luckily my shaking could be taken for being cold and not almost shifting.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm" It was then that I realised I recognised the man in front of me to be one of the La Push pack member maybe even their Alpha. _What was his name again?… Oh yeah! _"Sam right?"

"Yeah that right Bella," He said as he gave me a small smile "are you ok? Your not hurt?"

"I…" I couldn't think what to say in the end I just stated that I wasn't hurt, because I wasn't not physically anyway

"Your dad is really worried lets take you back everyone is searching for you"

_Oh my god! Dad! I forgot about Charlie _As I thought this I felt tears begin to form in my eyes he must be so worried, he must be remembering the time when I was 3 and I had wondered into the woods only to attacked by a mountain lion, the only thing that saved me back then was being small enough to hide in the base of a tree when I saw the lioness but also my parents in their panther form attacking her till she ran away realising that she could not get to me. Unfortunately 2 months after this incident my parents split up. You see my mum wasn't my dad's true mate they just loved each other believing they would not discover their true other half. Mum found her true mate 8 months after we left my dad. Phil Dwyer who happened to be a shifter and only a few years younger then her was a minor league baseball player.

It took only a few weeks for mum to introduce me to Phil, It was a bit touch and go as Renee tried to make me see him as a father straight away but in the end settled for us to have a good friendship instead. 4 months after the intro the told me they I was going to have a younger sibling. When I was told I was so angry with my mum that I just walked away into my room shifted to my house cat form, curled into a ball on my bed and cried. I always wanted a sibling but not so soon after she had left my dad. It felt wrong at the time but soon I began to like the idea. 5 months later on the 19th May 1996, Mercy Dwyer came screaming into the world. She was a cute little baby but at 4 years old I couldn't hold her without help but I liked spending little amounts of time with her. Soon after my 7th birthday we celebrated Mum and Phil's marriage, mum decided to wait till Mercy was old enough to be a flower girl for her wedding while I was a bridesmaid. It was lovely day even dad came to the wedding you could see that he was happy for her the way he smiled and to make things even better he got on great with Phil and Mercy. I was pulled out of the past by Sam speaking to me again.

"Bella I'm going to carry you back now its getting to cold and you look exhausted." One second I was sitting on the floor and then I was in warm arms being carried home. As we got closer to home I could hear people shouting my name.

Sam made me jump when he shouted out.

"I've found her!"

We where close to my house now I could see Dad rushing towards us. I didn't think twice I was out of Sam's arms and running into my dad's crying."Bells… Baby Bells""Daddy… I'm sorry… He left me Daddy… Edward Left me!"

"Oh Baby" Dad wasn't one who showed emotion when there was other people around but he didn't seemed to mind. "You've been gone for almost 8 hours baby. I new something wasn't right."

"I got lost and… and…" I stopped before I said anymore because I remembered that Sam was still behind me. I turned around to look at him "thank you for bring me home Sam" I said with a small smile.

"No problem Bella. See You around I need to get back to Emily"

Dad steered me back into the house to sit down and tell him what happened.

"Edward asked me to go out for a walk…" And so I began to tell Charlie what happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decided to add a message at the end of this chapter, to say thank you too all of you who have reviewed to BTF. I'm hoping to be updating more regularly but things in my home aren't great so i'm not going to promise that I will I'll just tell you that i will try to update as much as possible :) hope you carry on reading more of BTF.<strong>_

_**Speak to you soon**_

_**X Lil-Blood X**_


	5. Chapter 3

Bella's True Form

Thoughts = _I wonder if..._

Speech = "hi"

Pack talk = **'Hi'**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

After telling Charlie about what had happened in the woods with Edward he became so angry that he began to shake. I feared that he would shift and go hunting for Edward. Not that I didn't want to do that myself but dad had not fought a vampire in nearly 10 years and was only shift once a month to stay some what fit."Dad! Calm down. You can't go after him. He's not worth it" I cried

"But Bells he-" He began but stopped when he saw the tears forming in my true eyes. Silvery-blue, not that chocolate brown that I changed them to for to reason 1. So I looked more like my dad but also so that I would look normal in Forks. If you were to see a photo of me with my parents you would notice one thing I don't share their eye colour. Mum has forest green where as dad area a dark chocolate brown almost black. The say I have silver eyes because I can control all the elements unlike the other elemental shifter who usually only control one. "He hurt you baby Bells, you might be angry but your hurt as well. Your using that anger to hide your pain. I can't forgive him for that."

Just with that sentence the tears that I had been to keep at bay since I had been brought into the house started to stream down my face as I sat there in the living room. I couldn't seem to stop the painful sobs that seemed to break free. I know that I will find my true mate out there somewhere but Edward was my first love and it hurt the way it ended. After he said that Charlie didn't say anything else he just held me as I cried my self to sleep.

Next Day (Saturday)

The next day I was woken up by my phone ringing on my desk. As I made my way to it I noticed that my clock said 10:00pm. _I must of warn myself out last night… I never sleep in this late._

Caller ID said ~SOPHIA B~

"Hey Sophia"

"Heya Izzy"

"What can I do for ya?"

"Well you could start by opening your front door""What?" _What the… _"Are you-?""Yep… See you in 2" With that she hung up on me.

_How could they… their not meant to be visiting next week…_

I quickly jogged down the stairs to let them in. When I opened the door I found my pack standing their with smiles and bags. Just seeing them there I did something I would never usually do I squealed."you're here!"

That got laughs out of all of them before I could say any more I had a body flying into me almost knocking me to the ground luckily I knew she would do something like this."Izzy… Jamie being mean to me!" I just laughed an patted her on the head.

(A/N I'll be doing a page on Bella's pack as it is at the moment XD)

As I looked down and Sophia I could help but seem the similarity between her and Alice. The only different was Sophia wasn't nearly as hyper about shopping she just enjoyed it and not as short as Alice the Pixie. _Alice… why did she leave me? _Looking back at my pack I noticed that Mrs Barns was looking through her window again. _Nosey old lady needs to find something better to do. _So I invited them into the living room.

"Jamie what did you do to Sophia?"

"I didn't do anything Iz. She's lying" He tried to come of innocent but the smirk was a give away. Instead of answering I just raised my eye brow at him showing him that I knew the truth.

Jamie sat down in Charlie's arm chair before he pulled his mate Carlie down to sit on his lap. It was similar with Luka and Sophia after I had got her to let go of me.

"Why are you here so early?""We wanted to surprise you!" Carlie said smiling sweetly. She was like the older sister I never had. She had one of those personalities, you know the one where you feel like you can always talk to them and they would understand. She is the peacekeeper when it come to Jamie and Sophia fighting. It was a funny time when Sophia introduce Luka to Jamie as her mate and not just as a pack member. He went all big brother one his best friend if it was for Carlie and me, I think we would of lost two members of my pack.

Flash Back

"Jamie. Luka…"

Jamie just stared. "What about Luka, Sophia?"

"Luka is my mate"

It was silent for a few minutes then he exploded "HE'S WHAT!" just as Sophia was about to answer back, he turned on Luka "No! You are not going out with my F***ING SISTER LUKE!"

"You can't stop me Jamie. You may be my big brother but he is my true mate."

"NO! I don't care, he's too old for you"

"There is two years difference Jamie!" Sophia Screamed at him "The same amount of years between you and Carlie!"

As the two siblings carried on arguing between them I sent Luka and Carlie out to get some snacks and drink for movie night.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted of both the bickering children. The looked at me then each other about to carry on till they heard me growl "You will stop now and listen to what each other has to say or else."

"But Iz-"

"No! Sit the f*** down now!"

They sat down on the sofa not even bothering to talk or even look at each other. _Children… seriously they have to act like 5 year olds. _10 minutes after sending them off Carlie and Luka returned before Jamie could even say anything Carlie beat him to it."James Antony Blackwood, you will be civil and listen to your sister she has a point and he is her true mate just like I am your. You don't see her trying to stop me seeing you. So don't stop her. You know Luka will never hurt her. So grow up." With that she walked into the kitchen ignoring him completely.

End Flash Back

That was such a funny day. Since that day Jamie began to behave more like an adult and never got on the wrong side of Carlie since. She can hold a grudge as he found out the hard way.

"I take it Charlie rung you last night about what happened"

The tried to hide it but it was too late I knew I was right. _Oh Charlie really… _After I went through the whole story with them. I could tell they were having the same reaction to the news as Charlie did. So I just gave them a small smile. "I'm fine really it hurts but I know the right one is out there still.""Good for you Iz" "I know that when he said they didn't love me. It wasn't a complete lie" I said with a bittersweet smile, "I'll be back down in a bit I'm going to get changed."I rushed upstairs into my bedroom to get some clothes to change into after my shower. I chose my black skinny jeans and red tank top with my black leather biker jacket. It was quite warm outside. To go with the outfit I decide to were my 6" inch black suede ankle boots. _Shame I had to pretend to Be clumsy otherwise would have had fun in those heels Alice tried to make me wear…_

As I made my way down the stairs I saw my friends chatting away about how the wanted to find Edward but knew I didn't want them to so they just cursed him from Forks. That just made me laugh letting them know that I was back.

"Hey I'm going to Seattle to do some shopping today and maybe get a new vehicle the old truck is annoying me now. Coming?"

"Yep of course" They all got in their vehicles, Sophia in her silver Audi TT and Jamie in his red Chevy Camaro blearing out MCR (My Chemical Romance). _This was going to be interesting trip._

I'm going back to Izzy, no more Bella she's gone now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm rly happy with myself for being able to update again so soon**  
><strong>I was worried that I wouldn't update for a while as I had some family issues come up but all good atm and hopefully will stay like that for a while.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you are enjoying this story so far<strong>  
><strong>I'll update soon hopefully<strong>  
><strong>Love you all<strong>

**x Lil-Blood x**


	6. Chapter 4

Bella's True Form

Summary:

What if Bella was not as human as Edward believes… but before she could tell him. Edward left her… Set during New Moon.

Thoughts = _I wonder if..._

Speech = "hi"

Pack talk = **'Hi'**

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry if it not great spelling and grammer or if my italian is incorrect

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The trip to Seattle was amusing to say the least. Jamie kept trying to tell jokes over the phone to us but it was more funny listening to Carlie tell him to 'Shut the hell up before she booted him out of the car and put him in the dog house' after about an hour of attempts. The first thing we did when we arrived at Seattle was go to the hairdressers I wanted a new look, I decided to keep most of my length but to have my hair darkened as well as new layers to add a wild look to it. Another thing that changed was all my clothes: American Eagle, Hollister, Republic, just to name a few I knew that the one thing that would make Edward flip if he saw me again was my new tattoos and piercing which included my nose, tongue, belly and ears 2 more times. The tattoos were of a tribal wolf playing with cubs near tree that has a sleeping leopard in the braches. It took 4 hours and my whole lower back to have all that work done. My pack loved it that we all got a tattoo to celebrate our reunion. Oh I may have forgot to mention that this was not my first time getting a tattoo the whole pack has the same tattoo. Just like the la push pack have theirs, ours was of a wolf leaning its head back as it howls with a panther underneath ready to strike, all in tribal artwork **(Pic will be added to my blog once I've finished altering it)**.

The last places we went was the Audi and Suzuki dealerships to get my new set of wheels the first being my Black and red Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R and then my blue custom painted Audi R8 V10 that would take 1 week to arrive because of the paint. Oh well I don't mind waiting for it.

I rung Dad to let him know that the pack and I where in Seattle and would be returning the next day as it was late. He didn't even make a fuss like he used to. He must of really hated the thought of me spending the night with Edward. We stayed at the Four Season after we had gone out for a quick drink at a pub near by.

* * *

><p>After Returning home<p>

* * *

><p>Waking the next morning to a warm body against my back was very different from the Edwards cold one. I slowly turned to see Sophia holding me in her arms. She had tear stains on her cheeks it made me realise that I had the same stains on my own. I was so distracted with my own thoughts that I hadn't realised that she had awoken.<p>

"Hey Iz"

"Hey hunni"

"You ok now? You had a rough night"

"oh…"

"We're not leaving you Izzy, they left you and it hurt don't say it didn't. We are a _Pack! _Izzy, your are alpha we not going to desert you like the stupid day walkers"

I just hummed in agreement.

"Do you wanna sleep a bit longer or come downstairs and have breakfast, your dad wanted to talk to us."

Instead of answering I just got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe to select today outfit. Had a quick shower before slowly wandering down to see what could be up.

Dad was in his sheriff uniform sitting at the table. Before I couldn't even say good morning he cut me off.

"Now that your pack is here and that your not hiding behind the shy girl façade I think it is time for me to stop playing sheriff and get back to the business."

In case you were wondering what the business was the pack, yes the pack not just a family business. Owns a number of business including 6 clubs, 2 casinos and 6 restaurants. 2 of which where in Seattle, A club name Silver Kiss and a Italian restaurant name Mistica Cigno. We came here to Forks to get a break away from the busy schedules that Dad's PA Anna Whitby had us on. You see dad decided to change his appearance and became Sheriff of Forks and I became shy Bella Swan. When in truth I have always been Izzy Swan, the feisty singer, model and dancer.

"Ok dad this could be interesting… I still have a bit of school left and the pack could join me and then we cold move back to Seattle and go back to everything." As I sat on the counter thinking "But we don't reveal who we truly are till my graduation. When Izzy and the Pack is going to be performing at the school"

"That sounds like I good idea Bells, I'll set everything up"

"Thank you daddy" I turned to my pack "So… wanna come to school with me for the next 4 months?"

They looked at each other then back to me "Duh!"

* * *

><p>Since the chat with Charlie I haven't gone back to school, Charlie thought it best to wait till my mates could join me. I can just imagine the rumours that must be going round school thanks to Jessica and Lauren. Gossiping bloody bitches. If they think that they are going to push us around and act like they own the school they have another thing coming. Now that Izzy is back where she belongs I'm not going to pretend to be Bella Swan anymore but I'm not going to suddenly all miss attitude and give away who I am completely till the end. The next 4 months are going to be fun. *giggle*<p>

Oh my god I could just see the schools reaction to our arrival tomorrow with us arriving on our new motorbikes. (pics on my Blog)

It is going to be hilarious, but enough thinking about tomorrow.

Tonight we are going to see the La Push pack to inform them that now Forks is under our protection. But we are also going to this new club that is opening up in Port Angeles called Stardust. Should be a fun night. I have a good feeling that I might find some new pack members tonight.

* * *

><p>Mistica Cigno - Mystical Swan<p>

A/N

Sorry it has been so long since i updated thing have been bad at home the last few months and i've also been really busy with work and my birthday coming up so hopefully i will be able to update more often.

I hope i still have you all

plese review and let me know what you think


End file.
